Gray Voodoo part 2
by rocker95
Summary: Part 2 of 2. Belladonna and Charlie have just been switched. After Belladonna runs off into the city, Sasha and Charlie must follow her while trying to find answers on how to bring things back to normal.
1. The Beginning Of Reel 2

_**Previously in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2...**_

Belladonna: So, Heaven's gold is controlled here.

Charlie: I had family issues, Bella!

Bella: I don't ever wanna see your face again.

Sasha: Itchy, you and I have a mission. We have to protect the arcade machines.

Charlie: Can this day get any worse!

Charlie ran up the road until the lava was behind him.

Charlie: Annabelle, the baby's gonna have to be born early.

Annabelle: Lily...

Sasha: Charlie! Grab a machine!

Charlie and Belladonna grabbed an arcade machine and they both were shocked.

rocker95 presents...

with characters created by Don Bluth and rocker95...

**GRAY VOODOO -PART 2**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Second Reel**

Belladonna got up and examined her paws to see that she was in Charlie's body. She looked up and saw her body on the ground. Next, she walked over to it to see it waking up. It let out one of Charlie's screams.

"Why do I see myself!" Charlie panicked.

"Isn't it not obvious, Chuckie?" asked Belladonna. "You should know after it happening once before."

"I switched bodies with you!" Charlie panicked. "That means I'm a girl!"

"You're smarter than you look." said Belladonna. "Oh well. Don't break a sweat. I am now a boy. A sexy one."

"The only thing I got out of that is that you think you look dumb." said Charlie.

Belladonna put "her" paw over her eyes in shame.

"I was meaning how you normally look." said Belladonna.

"Oh, so you look dumb now?" asked Charlie.

"When this thing is over, I'm killing you with my bare paws." said Belladonna.

"And there will be consequences for that." said Sasha. "I don't care how evil you are."

"You're stupid to believe you can beat me." said Belladonna.

"No, you're just stupid to believe we can't." said Sasha.

"Maybe I'll just leave your sight!" said Belladonna and ran out the door.

"Oh no!" said Sasha. "We gotta follow her."

"Right now, I'M the her!" said Charlie.

"I'm gonna smack you with a plate if you be a smart eleck!" said Sasha.

"I mean, we gotta follow her!" said Charlie.


	2. The Answer To The End

Chapter 2

San Mateo, California.

"Sasha, you know how tired I am?" asked Charlie.

"I am too." said Sasha. "But we can't let her get out of sight, or it opens the possibility of you being trapped the way you are forever."

"I don't wanna be a lesbian forever!" panicked Charlie.

"If it happens, all that matters is that we know what's really going on." said Sasha.

"But what if my friends get turned against me?" asked Charlie.

"Itchy knows." said Sasha.

"I've got other friends as well." said Charlie.

"Charlie, it would have to be a new life." said Sasha. "They would have to meet you all over again."

"This is all my fault." said Charlie. "I should've never had sex with Annabelle. We'd never be doing time, having to feed Heaven gold through an arcade machine, you would've never had to put a spell over the machine and you never would've had to have a girl husband."

"Maybe this is a lesson not to stick your dick where it doesn't belong." said Sasha.

"This is over the edge!" said Charlie. "And anytime Belladonna shows up, I normally have to deal with lava!"

"I was wondering where our car went." said Sasha.

"I just answered it." said Charlie.

"I'm not stupid." said Sasha. "I'm a dog, not a harpy bird or something like that."

"Just saying." said Charlie.

"That saying is stupid!" said Sasha.

"Maybe to you!" said Charlie.

"Too bad I can't know what sex with you would be like with you as a girl." said Sasha.

"She's going into Wendy's!" said Charlie.

"Wendy doesn't live around here." said Sasha.

"THE RESTAURAUNT!" shouted Charlie.

Sasha had a smile on her face.

"I love toying with you!" she said and got in front of Charlie.

Charlie then tackled her in a playful manner and she smiled at 'him'.

"I love you, Charlie." said Sasha. "It doesn't matter what body you're in."

"I love you too." said Charlie and kissed her.

Relient K - Be My Escape

They got up and ran to Wendy's.

"Maybe she won't leave if she doesn't know we're here." said Charlie.

Sasha saw a man talking on a phone.

"Alakazaam!" said Sasha and turned herself into a human.

She walked over to the man.

"Excuse me?" asked Sasha.

"Yes?" asked the man.

"May I use your phone?" asked Sasha. "It's important."

"I gotta call you back." the man told the person on the phone.

"Thank you very much!" said Sasha and was handed the phone.

She dialed the number for Mezmo.

"Do you mind?" asked Sasha. "I'll give it back when I'm done."

The man went inside Wendy's.

"Hello." said Sasha. "Do you know anything about body switching spells?"

"Everything." said Mezmo. "What one do you need answers on?"

"Grey Voodoo." said Sasha.

"Grey Voodoo..." began Mezmo. "I didn't know that one was possible. Tell me about it."

"It's a curse." said Sasha. "I used it only for good. You charm an object and once the object shocks two people holding onto it, their souls switch."

"Then, it sounds like the only suggestion is to charm an object that you can throw if one is mischievious." said Mezmo. "They may not wanna switch back. Therefore, you do that, throw the object on that being and tackle that being to get a way of touching the object. That's all I got to say."

Charlie walked up to Sasha.

"So, what's up?" asked Charlie.

"We have to try to charm a throwable object." said Sasha and dialed another number.

Itchy's appartment room.

Bess sat up with hair in her face and answered the ringing phone.

"Hey, Bess." said Sasha.

"Sasha?" asked Bess in a tired manner.

"Yes, it's me." said Sasha. "Is Itchy there?"

"No." said Bess. "He's at the Flea Bite."

"Okay, will you do me a favor then?" asked Sasha. "Do you know where my appartment is?"

"No." said Bess.

"Then, go and see if Cherry has a hair brush and duct tape we can borrow." said Sasha. "And I need my spell book from behind the counter at Flea Bite. We're in San Mateo. It's important."

"Sure, Sasha." said Bess, got off the phone and went.

San Mateo.

Charlie snapped 'his' fingers and the collar choked 'him'. 'He' coughed and snapped 'his' fingers again. 'He' rubbed 'his' neck with 'his' tongue out.

"I have her powers." said Charlie. "They backfired."

"Maybe we don't have much time before you're completely her." said Sasha. "Wait a minute! Does it unfold by itself?"

"You are the one who's began using spells." said Charlie. 


	3. End Of The Final Reel

Chapter 3

"So, we just follow Belladonna while we wait for the instruments?" asked Charlie.

"That's the plan." said Sasha.

"I'm not prepared for this." said Charlie.

"Don't matter." said Sasha.

An olive green and brown 1980 Pontiac Bonneville Safari sped up to Charlie and Sasha.

"You're lucky I know about your secrets." said Bess. "Everything's in the trunk." she said and pressed the trunk button.

"Perfect!" said Sasha and grabbed the things out. "I'm performing the spell. Keep watch."

"I'll be sure to." said Charlie.

"Why is she a human?" asked Bess.

"She had to use someone's phone." said Charlie.

"And who are you?" asked Bess.

"In Belladonna's body." said Charlie.

"Oh my gosh!" said Bess. "You're Charlie, aren't you!"

"Yes, but don't panic!" said Charlie.

"Who said I was?" asked Bess, chilling out.

"Okay." said Sasha, taping duct tape around the hair brush top. "Spell's done. Charlie, get prepared."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Charlie.

Belladonna walked outside and Sasha threw the brush in 'her' fur. Charlie then tackled her and grabbed the brush handle. The two were shocked and thrown apart.

The two then examined themselves.

Charlie looked at his paws and smiled in happiness to see he was back to normal.

"It worked!" said Charlie happily.

"NOOOO!" screamed Belladonna.

The very next day.

There was mail for Charlie. He opened the envelope and saw a letter. It read:

Charlie:

We know that you've made mistakes, but you're the biggest help. We're signing you back in as well as Annabelle. Good luck. We're sorry.

"Annabelle and I are off the hook." said Charlie.

"Congratulations." said Sasha and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't know about you, but I want ice cream with cherries on the top."

"Sounds good." said Charlie.

THE END OF GRAY VOODOO 1! 


End file.
